Of Mangas and Chances
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: "I let you go because I didn't want to hurt you. but the truth is, I didn't want to let you go.". We met each other because of that Gakuen Alice manga, her favorite manga. Please read and review! NxM, AU


**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**"Of Mangas and Chances"**

by:dontmessupwithme

Betareader: Heartlessly Awesome

* * *

_'Valentines Day'._ Single awareness day or so I think. In the time of year, there are stupid chocolates everywhere with matching creepy girls that chills my spine in the worst way possible. Unlucky day. Hell day for a guy like me.

But it doesn't matter. I could get anyone I want. There are unlimited girls waiting for me to just receive even a single glance from mine. Pathetic. Yeah right. But that's life. Being handsome is a hard talent, you know?

I bet you're thinking that I'm obnoxious. Nope, I'm not; I'm just stating the fact.

I started to open my newly updated manga to read it of course. Tch, talk about being dumb.

Minutes later, I felt someone's presence behind my back. I thought of going away but that person speaks.

"Oh! Is that the newly updated volume of Gakuen Alice?" she asked obviously directing the question to me.

"Hn." I don't know what to reply, I'm not a talkative person.

"Uhm, can I borrow it after you read?" it seems that she doesn't even mind my cold aura towards her. Is she that dense?

"No." I stated plainly. It's like there are only two words existed in my vocabulary, 'Hn' and 'No'.

"Please. I'll let you borrow my mangas as well! I have complete and updated collections of Shounen Manga like 'Naruto' and 'One Piece'. Also one shots as well as Shoujo Manga. If you like, you could borrow Yaoi mangas as well. I have tons of mangas! Please, just let me borrow it. That volume is sold out in every bookstore that exists in our city!" With a puppy dog eyes, she pleadingly said.

"Hn." I retorted.

"Should I take that as yes?" and with that, she grabbed my hand and started to run towards their so-called house as she said.

She directed me to her room, which I found really interesting; anime and manga posters everywhere, games but what mostly caught my attention are the shelves of mangas. She's not lying when she told me earlier that she possessed tons of them. She's a complete 'otaku' like me.

"Ehem, staring wouldn't work. Why don't you try reading one?" She grabbed my concentration.

I almost forgot that today is one of my worst days.

Everyday since that one fateful day, we traded mangas and such. And slowly, we break the barrier between us. Even if we're opposite to each other, we share the same addiction.

It's been a year since we met and we became best of friends. Today is also Valentine's Day like that day. Today is the last day that I could see her for now because tonight, my family and I are going overseas to live there due to some reasons.

I opened my locker only to be bombarded with bunch of chocolates. I'm not overwhelmed even a single bit. In fact, I'm really annoyed. I saw a sixteen-year-old brunette with a "Gakuen Alice" manga holding in her arms.

I felt jealous of that manga. _If only I could just hug her like that_. Gross, what am I thinking?

I began to move my feet and as expected, she followed me.

We were sitting peacefully in this Cherry Blossom tree when she broke the silence.

"Uhm, there's a person that I like, I want to confess to him but I'm afraid to be rejected. What should I do?" She asked me with a tone of desperation.

I was surprised and my world felt like falling to pieces.

_**'Am I not good enough?'**_ I whispered to my mind.

"You should ask him before it's too late." I blurted out randomly to mask what I truly feel.

"But what if I get rejected?" She countered worriedly.

"Then don't confess." I bluntly said.

"Thanks!" she stood up and run, forgetting her Gakuen Alice manga on my lap.

Lunch came and there's still no sign of Mikan. We're not classmates, I am two years older than her. Did she confess to the lucky guy already? What if she gets rejected? So many questions came in my mind as I started to sort out things.

Class was finally dismissed and still no sign of her. I sat on a bench below the Cherry Blossom tree near the school gate, waiting for her. This would be the last time that I will see her, maybe.

"There you are!" She was panting. "I thought you already left!" She continued.

"What happened? Rejected?" I teased.

"I haven't." she stared at me as if trying to read my soul. "I love you, 'Tsume, will you accept my feelings?" She's serious and this made my eyeballs nearly fall out of its sockets.

"You're joking." I stated.

"No! I'm serious!" I wanted to accept her feelings but for now, I can't.

_Long pause..._

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

_Five..._

_Six..._

_Seven..._

_**...**_

"I'm sorry but I love someone else." I lied. Tears fell down from her eyes.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. I wish you all the best!" She smiled and ran. Ran away from me, seems like forever. But she left one thing, _**"Gakuen Alice"**_ manga; her favorite manga.

_**"I let you go because I didn't want to hurt you. But the truth is, I didn't want to let you go."**_

_Someday, we'll meet again under the same sky. When that time comes, I'll claim you back._

* * *

-The beginning of an unspoken promise-

* * *

*Heartlessly Awesome, thank you for helping me!


End file.
